


Sleight of Hand

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Episode: s05e04, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben sneaks back onto the Volm ship and tries to convince Cochise’s dad to give up his kidney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleight of Hand

Ben sneaks back into the Volm ship after Cochise comes back and tells them that his dad has refused him his kidney.  It’s what Ben expected after the conversation he and Anne had had with him, but it’s still not right.  There’s gotta be some way to persuade him

The Volm ship is a maze, so Ben ends up caught by some strange Volm.  He begs to be taken to the general, and he must get through because the Volm just grunts and tells him to follow him.

“Ben Mason,” Cochise’s dad says, “why have you returned?  I am not going to partake in your foolish customs.”

Ben clears his throat, trying to remember everything that Cochise or Shaq has said about the Volm.  He can’t think like a scared human.  “Aren’t you guys really focused on your military strategy?” 

“Of course, and we have fought this war for far longer than you have.  It is the cause of our people,” Cochise’s dad says. 

“Then you should save Cochise!  You can do it,” Ben says.

“What purpose would furthering his lifespan serve?” Cochise’s dad says.  “He is defective and has reached the end of his lifespan.”

Ben tries to tamp down on his feelings but hearing someone talk about Cochise like this is anger inducing.  But feelings don’t work with the Volm, except for Cochise.  “Because he works well with us.  We won’t be as effective without him.  There’s no way that we’ll work as well with Shaq.”

“Shaq?”

“Uh, Cochise’s second in command.  People can’t really communicate with him,” Ben says, not mentioning the ways that Hal has figured out how to communicate with Shaq.  He has no idea if the general even knows about his soldiers’ extracurricular activities.  Probably better that Ben doesn’t mention that Cochise is in love with his dad.

“I do not care about what humanity needs,” Cochise’s dad says.

Ben takes a moment and wonders whether or not this is actually Cochise’s dad because he can’t imagine Cochise ever saying something so cold.  Especially not about humanity. 

“But you’ve almost won this battle,” Ben says.  “Changing commanders right now could kill our momentum.”

If only Dad was here, he would be able to whip out a long list of historical precedents to back him up.  Given his level of anger recently, he also probably would have already shoved Cochise’s dad up against the wall and threatened him.  Or possibly just stolen the kidney.

“You truly believe that my offspring is that vital to your war effort?” Cochise’s dad asks.

“I do,” Ben says, nodding.

“And you are a leader among your people?” he asks. 

“Oh yeah,” Ben lies, nodding even harder.  Considering that Cochise still can’t tell when Matt is lying to get away with things, he’s pretty sure that Cochise’s dad won’t know he’s lying.  Mom and Dad always taught him lying is bad, but it’s okay to save someone’s life, right?  If it’s to save _Cochise’s_ life.

“Leave,” Cochise’s dad says.

“What?  Are you going to give him the kidney?” Ben asks, hopeful.

“Our conversation is over,” Cochise’s dad says.

“Thank you for your time,” Ben says hesitantly.

Some other Volm leads him back outside the ship and Ben walks slowly, trying to think if there’s anything else he could possibly say, short of begging random Volm for their kidneys.  Somehow he doubts that will be effective. 

“Where’ve you been?” Matt asks when Ben gets back to camp.

Ben doesn’t want to get Matt’s hopes up, so he just shrugs.  “Thinking.”

Matt bites his lip and looks up at him.  “Did you think up a way to save Cochise?”

“Not yet,” Ben says.  He scoops Matt up.  “But I’m still thinking, I promise.”

“Okay,” Matt says, unusually docile.  Probably because Matt likes being carried so much.  He wraps his arms around Ben.  “Can we go sit with Cochise for a while?”

“Yeah, of course,” Ben says, hugging him tightly. 

At least they’ll be together this time.


End file.
